ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Huu Xalmo the Savage
Testimonials *Easy solo as MNK60 with any subjob if you use trusts. Summoned Zeid II, an Elvaan PLD, Yoran-Oran and Koru-Moru. Had to use prism powder and back away from meleeing due to mobs respawning on top of us. --Qualandre (talk) 00:38, December 17, 2017 (UTC) *Tried to solo it on MNK/DNC 76 with basic haste melee setup, got it to 85% before i realized i wouldn't be able to survive due to his counters preventing my tp gain, and raping me at the same time. Warped out, came back with an EVA setup (Ohat, SH, evasion torque, boxer's mantle, heralds, hades sainti, and jelly ring for the hell of it). Also had my soothing healer npc out. Immediately noticed less counters from this guy, even better once i got lvl 5 quick step on him and desperate flourish. Popped dodge every time it was up, focus when that wore off. Took about 15 mins to kill, the normal mobs popped just as he died. I was down in orange HP a few times, if not for NPC heals I may not have made it. I didn't use any kind of food though. --Omega2551 23:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *Easy, albeit long solo just now by my DNC75/NIN37. Had O-Hat, Boxer's mantle, Denali legs, Fenrir stone for Evasion setup, used jack'o'lantern for 10 more evasion, popped a high re-raiser, not knowing if it was as tough as people claim (he's not, just has a LOT of HP). Kill the 2 Yagudo immediately surrounding the torch, then pull the NM to the corner immediately to the left of the tunnel you just left (left when facing the torch, right when running away from it)- I did this, and even though the Yagudo respawned (I had to have been fighting it for at least 20 minutes), they did not link at all, evidently this spot is just out of range. Killing the 2 Yagudo should give you 300 tp and plenty in store for reverse if you need it (you won't). Just take it easy, keep Drain Samba III up, throw up shadows once in a while (I only bothered with NI when it was ready, ichi is time better spent hitting the thing- he only hits a Dnc for about 30-40 tops and misses most of the time). Hundred Fists was no problem at all- in fact, I barely noticed- he actually hit me about twice the whole 2hr, and only for 6 dmg (Fan dance if you feel like when he does this to mitigate any hits he does land, which will be next to none on a well geared Dnc or Thf). Did not drop below 75% hp at any time (and didn't even have to drop below 90% if I had wanted to spam waltzes instead of let Samba do it's thing). Had 300 tp most of the fight- that little curing done. DNC's, don't worry about this guy. He's actually pretty boring to fight. Very weak, just a lot of hp to chop through. I'd actually recommend you do this on Pld if you have it, spam Atonement with Joyeuse and end it faster, Phalanx and stoneskin should hold easily. --Whitney Lakshmi *Easily soloable by SAM75/DNC37. If you have a Soboro, keep hitting it with darkness skillchains every time Meditate or Sekkanoki are up. Keep Box Step on him, and when he 2hr's, use Desperate Flourish and kite. If you get any adds, kill them off first. He goes down in about 8-10 minutes. --Wraith Lakshmi 07:33, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by PUP75/WAR37, long fight with healer automaton but easy enough. his 2 hour missed a lot. *Beyond easily solo as PLD/RDM. Even after I got a high lv mnk and mid lv mnk add, with phalanx and stoneskin my stoneskin timed out before it wore out. *Solo'd PLD/RDM.. maybe not beyond easily.. but yeah, he wasn't much of a challenge. As long as you keep Phalanx/Stoneskin up (which he took down occasionally, but got back up without problems. Lasted ~3min in full DD gear). Just watch out for the occasional link, cause fight will take ~30min. Recommended to kill links first. Zaphor 22:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd again by a PLD/RDM. Got a link from the lower level Yagudo down stairs but I just let him hit me while I finished off the NM. Not difficult at all. --Miitan 23:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by 75SAM/DNC35 with luck. Hundred Fists will destroy Third Eye unless you are lucky. Tried Tachi: Hobaku to stall his attacks, resisted all attempts. *Soloable by THF75/NIN37, NIN/RDM (using extra Yagudo drinks), and RDM (with a variety of subjobs BLU, PLD, etc). *Soloable by BST75/NIN37 with 2 CourierCarrie (one will probably die of Hundred Fists). ** I tried this using Courier Carrie called with Monster Gloves and when the NM was around 70% it used Hundred Fists. Courier Carrie died before the NM was 60%. I quickly called another Courier Carrie and used Snarl during Hundred Fists. The second Courier Carrie only lasted until the NM was about 30% and there was still about 2 minutes on the Call Beast recast timer. I'm highly suspicious if this NM can in fact be soloed by a BST. --Hypnotizd 19:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd BST/NIN used only one CC. At NMs 2hr used Ferral Howl. And reward whenever possible. Very easy. *Duoable by MNK75/THF37(with a few pots) and DRK75/SAM37. *Soloable by DRG75/BLU37 (Ethreal Earring and Wyrm Armet helped). Still took a long time. Zareth 17:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by 75RDM/WHM & 75PUP/WAR. 10-15 minute fight. Easy fight. 2, 2008 *Duoed by a MNK75/NIN37 and a MNK66/DNC33. Was a long fight, but fun. I would recommend EVA gear (Optical Hat, Arakan Samue, Rasetsu Sune-ate). Counterstance and successful casts of Utsusemi are a must in order to win under this condition. *Solo easily by NIN75/DNC37. 100Fist = 100Miss. Took about 20 minutes. Fairly easy, even with adds repopping. *Duo'd as PLD/RDM and SMN/WHM, Took about 7 Minutes to kill with Atonement spam and Predator Claws. Was hitting me (PLD/RDM) For about 0~15DMG per swing with Phalanx, Tanked Hundred Fists with Sentinel + Reprisal and above average Shield Skill gear, Blocked about 90% of his Attack during, didn't even break stoneskin. * Duoed SMN/WHM x2 - Long fight but fairly well. Have 1 Carbuncle and 1 Garuda. Use P.Claws with Garuda, a couple times until that smn is on about 400, release Garuda and rest to full, carbuncle will last a very long time. When carbuncle is low HP, the other smn resting get up, pop Carby and atk/metorite to get hate, then previous smn switch to Garuda, as they will have full MP, and the second smn will be regaining his MP back slowly, repeat this over and over, for hundred fists, depop any garudas and put carby on. 2 carbuncles lasted this easily, with only 1 dien as it started when carby had around 50% hp left. --Siion 05:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) As SAM/DNC: Third Eye with Seigan along with Drain Samba II and occasional Curing Waltz II, on top of the Blind and Paralyze enfeebles from Tachi: Yukikaze and Tachi: Kasha, lowers the amount of damage you take by an extremely large portion. NM has very low accuracy, making SAM evasion work well as a defense. I was fortunate enough to have free roam of the room because someone was killing the Yagudos for Coffer key, so when Xalmo used Hundred Fists, I used Desperate Flourish (Gravity) and kited him with extreme ease, until it wore off. --Auraeon 12:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Had no issues with him when i soloed, cocoon and phalanx made even his crits do 0 damage, but that 30,000 hp thing... make sure you got a full drink next to you, it'll be a long fight --Endrew 19:50, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Stole a beastcoin from this sucker on my AF run this morning. --Lahina 02:58, 1 January 2007 (EST) ----------- Did it on Thf, got killed by blm add at the same instant as I killed NM. the real problem is not soloing the NM, but that the fight takes longer than repop time of the yagudos surrounding it. So adds are nearly unavoidable..... Aphugel 06:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ----------- * Solo Rdm/Nin take me like 30-40 min to kill him, its very fast but he take to much time to remove the Stoneskin i use, so shadows only help for recast stoneskin, cus the fast speed he have its not necesary focus in shadows just focus in have a stoneskin UP all time, normal Enfebling as Slow II, Blind II, Dia II, Poison II, have UP IceSpikes, in case of need recast Stoneskin just use Bind on NM and move a little and recast your enhancing magics, use gravity when he use 2hrs, this can be more easy done with a sub whm for more enhancing Stoneskin, Goodluck!! Seralice Although long, overall an easy soloable fight for 75SAM/DNC. Can handle at least 2 links of the Sentinel/Inquisitor/Abbott tier. No 2-hour required. Long as you have Third Eye up, he won't be able to counter. --Futan 04:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Just soloed this guy as PLD/NIN, took about 1:20. Had to use Chivalry 3 times (just unlocked, not merited) and ate tacos. The biggest problem and help were the links, I found the best thing to do was get 1 link and feed yourself TP from it, while WS'ing on the NM as the NM's most damaging thing comes from constant Counters. Hundred Fists wasn't an issue, Sentinel through it or Invincible. It got close a lot of the time, and you will need Hercules' Ring and Parade Gorget. An Etheral earring would make this fight a lot easier. I would think, judging from the damage I took, that a PLD/BLU or PLD/RDM would have a lot easier time soloing this then PLD/NIN. --FFXI-Tyr 22:04, 16 October 2008 (UTC) --(this would seem impossible unless the fight took 1 hour 20 mins - chivalry has a 20 minute recast when unmerited)-- Took me 21 minutes with RDM/BLU (haste gear + vermillion cloak). Cleared the hallway heading to the ??? then pulled it down there, moving as things repop'd. Used a tavnazian taco for DEF, and stoneskin never got broken. Stoneskin did drop a bunch of times over the course of the fight, but I wasn't taking any damage at all from regular hits with phalanx/cocoon. Only had one link, and that was at the very end of the fight. --lirmont 07:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Duod with PLD75/DNC37 and MNK70....was a really simple fight we cleared the area for TP build and then pulled NM back to the tunnel entrance took about 25 mins PLD (me) 2hrd the NM 2hr and MNK 2hrd near 20% health...Chivalry used once when down no problem with not a single link from repops :Maveriick Ragnarok 20:30 est March 17th 2009 Duo'ed PLD75/DNC (me) and PLD75/WAR removed two possible links nearby, healed up and popped; kept him right at the lamp. Having Joyeuse and Drain Samba, I only used Curing Waltz II on myself and PLD/WAR on occasion. Never had acc issues from mob evading. We were eventually bouncing hate between us so we stayed mostly healed just from the drain samba. Since I was a bit better geared, I pulled hate on mob 2hour and only used Reprisal and Sentinel; he didn't hit remotely hard enough to cause an issue. Note that neither of our Shield Bashes had *any* effect at all. Two mobs that we cleared repopped at about 5%, MNK and BLM type. We finished off the NM before they could make a nuisance of themselves. -------- Soloable 75DNC/NIN. Didn't need shadows, never went below half hp, didn't need to use any merit abilities. 20 minute fight, linked with 2 yags around 50% (BRD and WHM) Was a piece of cake. Squidgy -------- PLD/RDM Hate to beat this to death but thought I'd comment based on the fact that i do PLD/DNC and PLD/NIN primarily...extremely easy as PLD/RDM given you have chivalry and I also used 2 Yag drinks. This fight was a blast! A point of note would be to change targets to any pops during fight...take out any Yagudo mage first and dd's second. Took about 17 minutes with lvl 69 Soothing Healer NPC. Don't think NPC cast cure one time, NM rarely did any dmg to me. Also cleared area before fight, fought on top of stairs. --------- Killed this nm for my friend (60mnk/dnc). I went as 80 Pld/whm. Protect 4, haste, stoneskin, phalanx, and reprisal when it was up. Used my tanking setup and nm was a joke, he only managed to get 4 hits in for a total of 21 dmg while recasting stoneskin. Pop dia 2 when need and just slowly took the nm down in about 18 min with mnk beating on him. Counter wasn't much of a problem, eva 268 with gear and merits and shield skill about 340 with merits and gear. --------- BLU80/RDM + SMN75 Pulled nm behind door since there were people farming... :Dia2, Cocoon, Phalanx, Seedspray, Demoralizing Roar, Sprout Smack, Disseverment, and Sandspin~ were main spells used. Garuda did most the tanking at start and opted to resummon fresh garuda when hp was low before his 2hr went off, but he used 2hr right as smn unsummoned :P :Dmg taken with pro2 and other buffs was 0-30 typically and stoneskin was decent~ Easy fight and never in danger, 3-5min~ wasn't paying much attention to duration finished with 586 expiacion 1217 vertical cleave mirrored and a 1496 disseverment :Garuda p.claws dmg was 1500-1700 typically *Very easy Duo 82PLD/WHM + 82BLK/RDM No danger at all. Cleared the area and had no dificulty defeating the NM before they repopped.